It Only Gets Stranger
by Now.i.am.a.quaranteen
Summary: This is after season 3, Its Thanksgiving and everyone who was part of defeating the flayed (yes this includes Erica and Robin) has come together again. The Mind Flayer has changed it plans, and they must find out who is its next target. Mileven, Jancy, Suzie and Dustin (Comment what should be their Ship name), and Jopper (;D). (The next enemy is a person who you trust and love) XD.
1. CHAPTER ONE

It only gets Stranger….

"_**Are you ready kid?" Hopper exclaims, they had just gotten a call from Johnathan." The shadow has been removed from Will, close the gate". El nods, she raises her right arm, slowly concentrating on this problem that has been active for more than a year now. The few minutes feel like hours, El wants this drama to be over. Now. Suddenly growls start ringing in the distance. They are here, Hopper mutters to himself. "Shit!". Loud bangs of gunpowder distract El as the shadow monster start creeping at her the same way it did to Will. "BANG", "BANG" …..**_

**Springfield, ****Illinois, 1985**

"_LET ME GO!", large screams of the American echo as the Russians pull him, not to the Demogorgon, but where the only other person that could speak English. "YOU BASTARDS! YOU'LL NEVER HACE A WORD OUTTA ME!" The American laughs as they force them to sit down, the door opens, quickly erasing the smile on the Americans face. "Hello Jim, I guess we meet again", the man says smirking._

_The whole scene gets erased by darkness, she sees him, all the pain the other horrible months had passed by. The shadow, that's what she sees, of course El won't run up at it. Then her scar, the ugly reminder of that one horrible day, starts hurting. The pain, it feels, what was the word-__grievous. The word Hopper had taught her. That now felt like years, but had just been a few weeks after she had re-united with Mike and her friends. "BANG", El jerks her head to her right, they had shot him… "no, No, NOOO". El screams the shadow is still there, haunting her, she falls. The pain is, again-grievous. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

El, wakes up. Its 1:51 in the morning. Surprisingly Will is up to. "You saw it didn't you", he says weakly. El nods. Then she finds the scar, its…...black. "This is the fourth time in a row that our dreams have been connected", Will whispers. "But it was different, I saw it, it was calling me" El responds. Will stares in shock, also afraid because it was exactly what had happened to him last year. Minutes that feel like hours pass, both afraid what comes yet for the party. "Will?". El says finally. He looks at her. "What did you see?", he breaks the stare and looks at his hands. "I saw it, the Demogorgon ". The word scares him, and gives him a shutter, but determinedly says," The Demogorgon, and an old person, he was a prisoner. They are taming him, like Dustin with Dart", he finally says, "Then everything went..black, I saw the Shadow to", Will responds. "Hey, El?". She looks at him. "Let's go back to sleep, ok? Tomorrow is a busy day", he finally says. Will drifts back to sleep, but El stays awake. Max, Dustin, Lucas, and Mike were coming to their house for Thanksgiving. Also, Nancy, Steve, Robin, and Erica were coming to. She barely knew Erica and Robin, and knew they would have many answers to ask her and the party. 

_**Thanksgiving, Hawkins, Indiana, 1985**_

"MIKE, NANCY, YOUR RIDE IS HERE!", Karen yells. Nancy had waited for this day for so long, she could finally see Johnathan, of course he wasn't the only person she wanted to see, Will and El were very close friends of Mike and had made friendships with a lot of his friends to. Meanwhile Mike could help to think all the DnD games they would play and finally see El, still kind of mad at Max by teaching her those words, and still afraid she might as well do it again. "I can't believe you two for preferring to be with your friends than your family, but I still approve of this nonsense", Karen says miserably but with a touch of angerness. Ted goes up to them, finishing his chicken," You two, no funny business. Not just you Nancy", He looks at Mike with a stern face. They both blush, "ARE YOU TWO COMING OUT ANY SOON", Dustin yells from Hopper's old van, Steve in the driver's seat, facepalming. They say their good byes and run to the van, Robin sits next to Steve, Max sits next to Lucas, Dustin of his left, and Mike sits on Dustin's left. Nancy sits on the back, Erica sits Infront of Nancy. Lucas still surprised that he had won the giant argument with his parent about going to the Byers house for Thanksgiving. Sad because his parent made Erica go with him. Erica meanwhile, wanted to go just for two things. To annoy Lucas, and to be part of this thing Lucas had been hiding from her for two years already.


	2. THE REUNION

**_CHAPTER TWO_**

**Author's Note: HELLO, so I'm thinking of updating more this week cause its fall break, am I'm also trying the get a chapter more than 3,000 words so yeah. After fall break, I'll probably update once a week so yeah sorry! Anyways I hope you guys like the chapter **

**MIDWAY, Somewhere in Illinois, 1985**

They had been on the car for hours; everyone was looking forward to this week. Everyone was having the time of their lives. Meanwhile, Nancy was getting tired of Erica.

"I was like, BITCH who do you think I am FOUR, dO i lOoK lIkE fOuR tO YoU? iM tEn YoU bAsTaRd!", "Guys we're stopping at a gas station, you all have two dollars to spend, THANKS ME LATER DICK HEADS, Steve had yelled from the front seat.

"Dingus DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THEIR DEAF", Robin kind of yells. Steve facepalms, "Keep your eyes on the road, Dingus". Everyone laughs. As everyone gets out of the road, Steve hands them two dollars, "This is my life savings, and you better thank Keith gave me a raise", Max is the first one to get out and get the two fucking dollars.

Then Lucas, Dustin (Which Steve ends up giving him three instead of two). Mike is the last person to get out, "And here's your two dollars lover boy", Steve teasingly says. Mike blushes, he wasn't official with El yet because she had dumped his ass months before but they had become a couple after the two found out they still liked each other.

**_At Byers House- 1985_**

"JOHNATHAN", Joyce yells. Johnathan goes down stairs, "Can you set up the table, I got a call from Steve, they should be getting here in less than thirty minutes", Johnathan nodes. El and Will are in Will's room. "So, are you excited?", Will askes. "I don't know, I'm super happy everyone is coming, but the dreams. I-I don't want them to worry", El finally replies.

"I'm sure they'll understand, plus we can all play DnD now, cause I taught you how to be the mage right?", Will jokingly says.

"Ah, you and your DnD, you can't live a day without it, if it were a person you would be more in love with it than me and Mike", El teases him. Will laughs but remembers something.

"El, I'm going to ask mom the sleeping arrangements", Will seriously says. "Sure, but why", she innocently says. Will feels awkward because he realized that Hopper never talked to her about the "Talk". The thing that scared him the most, for *near* future reasons (I HEAR FAN GIRLING).

"So that we know where everyone is going to sleep, and that we are not uncomfortable". He replies awkwardly. "Oh, okay", she answers.

Will goes down stairs, a bit anxious, why? Well they few months he had bonded with El, he was like her best friend, and so was she. Now a boy, he knew Mike and the only thing that actually bothered him about their relationship was that they were ALWAYS together, he thought she was taking him out of the party. Now, he knew her more, she was a friendly, able to talk to, and fun person to be with. Now that she was dating another person just felt wrong. He knew he was becoming a protective brother like he had seen on T.V but he couldn't help it.

**_Outside the Byers House_**

They had just arrived and were out number 563, in some street. "I heard Dr. Owens helped pay this house and Hopper's bank account went all to Joyce, it was supposed to go to El, but she's to young to have a bank account", Steve had said.

The house was almost bigger than the Wheeler's house. "El told me that when Joyce first saw the house, she almost got a heart attack", Mike had teased them. Everyone got out of the van, and ran to their porch.

Steve in the front but almost thrown out when the door opened. Shouts of happiness started to emerge, El had run down stairs, and hugged Max before seeing Mike, they hugged for a couple of seconds, and Mike placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Not knowing that Will was looking at them with not a hit of jealousy but anger of getting rid of the Wheeler kid, that he would secretly call him.

On the other side of the room, tears of happiness had appeared in both Nancy's and Johnathan's faces, as they both shared a passionate kiss, and Steve was looking with pity and sorrow but tried his best not to show it.

It wasn't that he missed being with Nancy, but the person he had feel in love with him wasn't able to be a relationship with him.

Mike and El thought *ahem* they had secretly been able to go up stairs into El's room, Will had obviously had eyed them as they went upstairs…..

**Ah…I'm sorry I have to end this chapter there, but stay tuned tomorrow I'll send chapter 3. I'll probably start working on the next chapter right now, but you guys will probably not see this chapter in 4-8 hours, which could be tomorrow. I POSTED THIS CHAPTER TADAY, October 9, 2019. So I'll try to update chapter 3 and post it at the morning so you guys can see it in the afternoon. I'm so sorry if I'm wrong. Anyways until next time! :D**

** -011MilevenShippar**


	3. WILL THE NINJA

**_CHAPTER 3_**

**Will the Ninja**

**Ok, so it's only 30 minutes, so sorry 'bout last chapter, anyways. I LET YOU GUYS ON A CLIFT HANGER XDD. So, evil me won't actually post this today (October 9, 2019) but tomorrow. XDD. So, I hope you guys enjoy the story. I'll see you at the bottom! **

**Will secretly goes up stairs to where El's room is, to his shock. Mike and El were just talking, but he knows Mike wanted to make out with El by how he was touching her and getting closer to her. **

Then to his horror he sees Mike make a move and El letting him kiss her like, this angers Will. So, he is trying to find the best thing to hit Mike with. Ah ha! He found himself a broom, *Like a ninja* he goes to El's room and as quietly as he can (which is not very quiet) launches himself at Mike, trying his best not to hurt El.

"BRO WHAT WAS THAT FOR", Mike groans as he gets up from the floor. El was surprise and kind of smirking by how his brother had gotten revenge for the fricking break up. She couldn't help put high-fiving him.

"What the heck happened over the past three months", Mike asks getting up.

"I guess we found out we had a lot in common". Will explains shrugging.

"Bad dads, had a rough childhood, we both like DND, and." El enthusiastically says

"COMICS", they both say sharing a laugh

"Wait, well yeah your dads suck, and yes both of you had a rough time growing up, but DND and comics?" Mike repeats.

"Yeah the second we started to get along, Will was like 'Oh my gosh, can I show you how to play DND, you're the Mage of the group it's so interesting!' ". El mocks Will.

"Then comics was when mom had given us 10 bucks for cutting the grass, and El didn't know what to spend it on, so I showed her what I would have bought and we started to buy them,", Will explains.

Mike feels kind of jealous because only last year he had El all to himself, no one else. He could spend as much time with her, but now she had gotten into the party and had become more popular than before.

**In the Kitchen**

"So, Ms. Byers, how do you feel with El in your family now?" Steve had asked her as they were finishing the chicken. "Well, it was hard at first, I had to keep reminding myself that I had a daughter, not another son, but a daughter. I was first afraid she might not had gotten along with Will or Johnathan, but later-".

"They became so close I couldn't even believe how it even happened", Johnathan had finished the table. "It was like the old Will was back, not the one after dad left us, the one before the divorce", "I don't even know how she is able to even do that", Joyce replies with tears in her eyes, not sad tears happy tears.

**In the guest room**

**(I wanted to add some Lumax because I felt like I had forgotten them)**

"Well stalker that settles it", Max said, "I can't believe Joyce has to torcher me into sharing a room with you", she teases.

"Well, I mean I don't snore as loudly as Mike", Lucas shrugs, then he remembers. "Oh, speaking of that one time, Dustin, me, Will, and Mike had a sleepover at his house", Lucas continues.

Will eavesdropping at the sound of his name. "Oh wow, I feel so bad for El, she's has to sleep right next to him the next few day", Max replies.

"Yeah, but stalker if you dare to snore. I'll dump your ass just like El did to Mike", Max teases him.

"Really? It's like the 21 time you've done that", Lucas whines

"It'll probably not be the last one either", Max tells him (10000% IQ PEOPLE WILL UNDERSTAND THIS)

They both lean for a kiss as Will almost runs out of there.

Great now he knows that El and Mike will have to sleep in the same bed, and their still in their hormone years *ahem*.

The Wheeler boy was going to make him an uncle before he could even find his true love out there *ahem*.

To keep him distractive thankfully Johnathan screams, "GUYS DINNER IS READY". Everyone goes running down stairs but El and Will fight to get to the bathroom first. El ends up winning and Will is the last one to get down stairs.

They give thanks, and everyone starts eating. Erica helps herself to chicken but Robin tells her "That is enough chicken for you Erica", "Naw it isn't, where is my free ice cream for life, huh?" Erica sarcastically asks her. "FOR THE FUCKING A MILLION TIME THE MALL BURNED DOWN", Robin speaks loudly.

Erica rolls her eyes and Robin grunts, Will whispers something in El's ear and then she nods. Max looks at them with not a cold stare nor a friendly stare. She looks at Lucas signaling the strangeness of the two brother and sister.

Dustin helps wash the dishes with Will, as Max pulls El into her room.

"This is way bigger than your old one", Max grins as she talks.

"I bet", El replies.

"Sooo, how's high school here?", Max curiously says.

"I mean everyone is nice, well that's what I think?" El replies shrugging.

"Is there any good mall around here?" Max says smirking

"You bet", El replies with a smile on her face

"Hey Max", El seriously says

Max looks at her

"I think their back".

The American stares, at him. He was a friend at least that's what he thought.

"That's how you knew so much about the Russians plan, Murray", (I saw the bite again, I started liking him, BUT THIS WAS IN MY BRAIN).

"So, I am Russian, that's how my Russian is that good",

"But, why?", The American replies.

Bauman starts laughing and speaks something in Russian and the guards laugh.

"Jim, I was never on your side, I was a spy, when I knew enough, I just left. Now I know that Joyce left Hawkins and is in Illinois, I just need the girl, I can use you", Murray had spat on his face.

"She will never listen to you, even if she doesn't know the truth", The American sneers

"Yeah, she'll probably not listen to me, but I know who she will", Murray smirks. "Bring him in".

"Hello, greeting I see you have been living with my creation for way to long now", ? says

The American stares in shock, "I thought you were dead."

**HA, I LOVE DOING THIS. Anyways here is my hard work, now that I realized that I left Dustin out the whole entire time, and I'm so sorry for that. I will put him in the next chapter, I just say he fell asleep but of course that's a lie. Speaking of sleep (Fangirling is key) I'll include that with more of the story. I am so sorry for making Murray the bad guy, but it was in my head for so long. Now, I think is super obvious that Hopper is the American. See you next chapter!**

** -011MilevenShippar**


	4. Update :(

Author Note: Hi! I wont be able to post today, because I don't feel well, so I hope you guys understand! :D


End file.
